Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pistol-type spray nozzle and more particularly to a movable shield structure of a flow control valve rod the pistol-type spray nozzle.
The conventional pistol-type nozzle comprises a flow control valve rod, and an adjustment nut which is rotatably mounted on the flow control valve rod for adjusting the water flow of the pistol-type nozzle. The flow control valve rod and the adjustment nut are not shielded and are therefore susceptible to rust formation and dust deposits. In addition, the naked or exposed flow control valve rod and adjustment nut undermine the esthetic effect of the pistol-type nozzle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pistol-type nozzle with a movable shield structure which is intended to provide a flow control valve rod and an adjustment nut of the pistol-type nozzle with protection against dust and rust.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a pistol-type nozzle with a movable shield structure which is designed to hide a flow control valve rod and an adjustment nut of the pistol-type nozzle from view so as to enhance the esthetic effect of the pistol-type nozzle.